


Can I get you to go?

by Hopeless ships (The_Danish_Biscuit)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Derek, Blind Date, Dating, Human Derek Hale, M/M, leaves with Derek, sterek, stiles on date with OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Danish_Biscuit/pseuds/Hopeless%20ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is on the possible worst date in his life, which is saying a lot because stiles fails at dating. He is never allowing Scott to set him up ever again. </p><p>Too bad he can't get the hot waiter to-go instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I get you to go?

Stiles was getting nervous. He knew it had only been five minutes but it was _never_ a good sign when your date was late. And Stiles had a bad track record. Since his last serious relationship two years ago went awry he only been out six times and he was stood up on three of them. The last three had ended terrible and Stiles hadn’t heard from any of them again.

 

Not the he could fault Gary. He was very nice dropping Stiles off at the hospital after the whole face-meets-staircase accident. And Annabelle had sent her dry cleaning bill after he accidently poured a bottle of red wine down her shirt.

 

Maybe he should just go home now and save himself the trouble.

 

Also he never actually met this guy. He only knows what Scott told him about Ned; layer, successful, blond, might-be-good-looking-but-I'm-not-gay-so-how-would-I-know-Stiles-!

 

It sucked so bad that Stiles got hammered last year when he went to Scott’s firms Christmas party. Otherwise he would most likely remember who the hell Ned from fourth floor was.

 

“Hey Stiles,” a voice yelled and pulled Stiles from his minor freak out. Stiles felt so bad for the relief he felt when he turned to look at a handsome blond guy wearing a suit. But seriously, you never knew what to expect when being set up.

 

“You Ned?” Stiles asked trying to use his most charming smile.

 

“Yeah,” Ned smiled, revealing a truly amazing set of pearly whites. Stiles actually felt a little afraid he was going to be blinded. As Ned came closer Stiles noticed he was dressed to the nines. There wasn’t a hair out of place and Stiles felt a little intimidated. Why had a guy like him wanted to go out with nerdy Stiles. If it wasn’t for Lydia Stiles wouldn’t even know how to match his colors.

 

“I'm so glad you agreed to meet me,” Ned said with a smooth voice. “Thought we really made a connection at the Christmas party.” Stiles could only smile. He really had no idea if he met Ned before. He vaguely remembered talking to some blond jerk but he was positive that wasn’t Ned. Scott would never set Stiles up with the douche Stiles remembered.

 

“So dinner?” Stiles said, gesturing to the door of the restaurant.

 

“Yes of course. I'm so sorry I was late though,” Ned said as he walked ahead and opened the door for Stiles _. Bonus point for having manners._

“I had a meeting that ran late. The terrible consequence of being an amazing layer,” Ned smirked confidently. Stiles didn’t know what to say to that and was so happy when they were interrupted by the hostess.

 

“Hello and welcome to Hale’s, can I help you?” The girl sent them a blinding smile and Stiles felt better already. The place seemed down to earth and comfy with the light wood paneling and soft earthy tones.

 

It looked like a place that just naturally became your favorite restaurant.

 

“Oh, yes little Miss. I have a reservation under Ned.” Stiles looked a little confused; _did the guy seriously only use his first name for the reservations?_ “My secretary booked the table.”

 

“Ah, yes,” the brunet smile suddenly seemed a little forced. “I remember. I am Cora and I'm the hostess, and this,” she reached back and grabbed the arm of a passing waiter, “Here is your waiter for tonight. Der, please show _Ned_ to his table.”

 

The man looked at the hostess with a look close to betrayal before he turned a bland smile in their direction.

 

And dear fucking lord was Stiles glad it wasn’t a full on genuine smile because he looked like sex on legs with the most beautiful eyes Stiles had ever seen. If Stiles hadn’t been on a date he would so have made a fool of himself trying to flirt with the waiter.

 

“Sir and Sir let me show you to your table,” the waiter said turning around. And good grief, the backside was as good as the front.

 

Stiles wondered briefly if they offered waiters to-go before he shook himself off. He was on a date for God’s sake.

 

\---

 

Stiles was never letting Scott set him up again. Never ever in a million years would he ever listen to Scott. Right now he was kinda sure he would kill Scott if he ever uttered the words ‘ _Hey, this guy from work really likes you, want me to set you up?’._

 

“-and that’s how I proved that my client could get out of paying her parking tickets,” Ned said with a satisfied smile. Like Stiles would be impressed about him getting some spoiled girl out of paying the ninety – come on! Ninety!- parking tickets she owed.

 

“Impressive,” Stiles mumbled halfheartedly, but Ned took it as high praise if the huge smile he sent Stiles way was anything to go by. Turns out that the douche that managed to sick to Stiles memories despite his drunkenness might actually be Ned. Stiles suppressed a shudder.

 

“More wine?” a deep voice interrupted from beside Stiles, and he nodded vigorously. If he was to survive this date he needed alcohol and lots of it. maybe he could drink away the memory of Ned this time.

 

“Yes please,” Ned scoffed. “I was wondering when you would notice our glasses were empty. Really, this is usually a good restaurant. Your observation skills certainly puts that in to question.”

 

Stiles could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in a terrible mix of anger and embarrassment. The man had been terrible polite even when Ned asked for a new table _three_ times before he was satisfied.

 

Stiles was about to open his mouth to apologize when the waiter spoke up.

 

“I'm terrible sorry sir, wont happen again,” the waiter pressed out as insincere as a person could possibly get. Ned didn’t seem to notice. The giant ego had to have a muffeling affect on his hearing.

 

“You better,” he scoffed. “I'm a layer, I got many clients and if this is the service I am to expect I might consider not coming here again. You should work harder to impress me.”

 

Stiles was beginning to think he had found the worlds biggest asshole, and by the glare the waiter was giving Ned he seemed to agree.

 

As the waiter turned to leave Stiles caught his eyes trying to pass on as many unspoken apologies as he could. The waiter frowned in a way that clearly said ‘ _that was the best you could do?’_ and Stiles shrugged helplessly as he looked at the pan seared scallops in front of him. They had barely finished the starter.

 

\---

 

If Stiles thought Ned had reached the ultimate level op dickisness he was sadly mistaken. Turned out Ned was just one big dick rolled in pure rudeness and topped with a sprinkling asshole on top.

 

And now Stiles had managed to gross himself out.

 

“Something wrong?” Ned asked suddenly. Stiles was normally quite chatty but Ned had so far never allowed Stiles to speak more than a few words, he had bee too busy to talk about himself, so Stiles was very surprised at suddenly having been allowed to say more than general praise and yes or no.

 

“Erhh, no? Why you’re asking?”

 

“You made a face,” Ned said with a suspicious look. “Is it the food? I would have though they could’ve al least managed to cook chicken.”

 

“No. No!” Stiles hurried to say before Ned started tocriticize Stiles meal. “The chicken is wonderful. Perfect actually. If I could ever only eat ne chicken dish this would be it,” stile rushed.

 

“Is the food not to your liking?” a deep voice interrupted. Stiles turned to look up at the worried frown of their waiter.

 

“No, my chicken is delicious and if you wouldn’t mind telling the chef that I would be thankful,” Stiles smiled.

 

“Actually my steak is a little to red for a medium,” Ned snarked from the other side of the table and Stiles fought the urge to hit his head _repeatedly_ against the table. Anything but more complaining from Ned.

 

“Oh, well the chef will be very sad to hear that, I know she takes great pride in her steaks. Can I just have a look?” without allowing Ned to say a single thing e waiter strode over and cut into Ned’s steak.

 

“Sorry sir, but I can’t see why you think it is too rare. I looks perfect to me,” he said smoothly without any sign of remorse. Ned looked like he had swallowed a horse and Stiles ad to fight hard no to break down laughing.

 

“Do you want me to take it back to the kitchen?” The waiter continued just as smoothly; giving Ned a challenging look.

 

“No, it’s fine,” Ned huffed. “I would rather avoid spoiling my date with bad attitude from the kitchen.” The waiter just lifted an eyebrow and gave Ned a terrifyingly saccharine smile.

 

“Well then sir, is there anything else I can help with?”

 

“No, we’re fine,” Ned replied dismissing the waiter immediately, his cold greys eyes landing on Stiles and giving him a sleazy smile.

 

“And you sir?” the waiter asked, drawing Stiles attention from Ned.

 

“I'm perfect,” Stiles smiled. “I think Derek's chicken is the best chicken I had I years,” Stiles smiled. He tried to ignore how his stomach flipped when the waiter smiled in return. It was like his whole face softened. Stiles could have sworn the music played softer and the whole room brightened.

 

“Ill be sure to mention that to the chef. She’ll be very pleased,” the waiter smiled before drifting over to another table.

 

“The staff is so rude here,” Ned huffed. “I'm so sorry I wanted this to be a better date. I've wanted to go out with you ever since Scott brought you over to visit the firm. But I'm sure the evening will only improve from here,” Ned smiled flirtatiously and Stiles was pretty sure Ned wouldn’t allow their date to end after dinner.

 

“Did I tell you about that time I got the mayors daughter off a drugs charge,” he smiled going off on a tangent about his own awesomeness.

 

Stiles was in desperate need of a portable escape tunnel.

 

\---

 

After the main course Ned thankfully decided to go to the bathroom. Stiles had been strong armed into getting dessert as well since Ned had taken his ‘I might not have room enough’ to mean Stiles wanted to get out of there and home to Ned’s place.

 

Stiles had never flagged a waiter down so fast in his life.

 

As soon as Ned was gone Stiles allowed his head to hit the table.

 

“I taking t the date isn’t going well,” Stiles heard the waiter say. He turned his head and looked up at him pitifully.

 

“I think that is the understatement of the year,” Stiles groaned. “Oh my god he’s a asshole. I am never letting my friend set me up again. I mean he is an environmental layer so I completely forgot he work s with dirt bags like this guy. Ugh, he’s living proof that there is flaws in the justice system. My dad is a sheriff for god’s sake. I can deal with this asshole telling me how many of the jerks- that my dad works overtime trying to catch- he gets out of prison.”

 

“You know for costumers who praise the chicken we have a special _get-out-of-your-date_ service.”

 

Stiles sat up, almost falling of the chair.

 

“Really?”

 

“Sure. I can say you have an urgent call at the reception or I can sneak you out the back while you tell him you’re using the bathroom,” the waiter leaned in over Stiles shoulder and Stiles heart started hammering away as he felt the heat of the waiters body against his back. With halted breath he watched as the waiter poured more water in his glass.

 

“please save me,” Stiles moaned, sending the waiter his most pleading puppy eyes.

 

the waiter smiled shyly. “Sure, wait a few minutes and then walk to the bathroom I’ll meet you there okay.” He pulled back and Stiles immediately missed the warmth.

 

“Look lively,” the waiter said, “Jackass is coming back.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but groan. The waiter only laughed and made to move away, but Stiles grabbed his sleeve.

 

“My name is Stiles,” he rushed a she saw Ned moving closer.

 

“I know,” the waiter smirked, before rushing away just as Ned sat down.

 

“What’s going on?” he asked suspiciously.

 

“Oh I was ordering us a drink.” Stiles rattled off. “Can’t have cake without coffee.”

 

“No guess I can’t,” Ned smiled. “Gotta warn you. If I drink coffee now I’ll be up all night.” The smile that followed made Stiles itch for a shower.

 

“Really,” Stiles smiled I a way he hoped was suggesting. He didn’t even care that he was leading Ned on anymore. He had a terrible feeling that Ned didn’t always take no fo an answer. Thank god he was getting out of this date soon.

 

“I'm just going to the bathroom,” Stiles rushed.

 

“Hurry,” Ned practically purred, “I’ll miss you.”

 

Stiles tried not to run as he walked away.

 

\---

 

The waiter was waiting by the bathroom door when Stiles exited.

 

“Follow me,” he said with a smirk taking Stiles hand in his own. The waiter led Stiles back towards the dining area but just before they were to step out into the actual dinning hall the waiter pulled Stiles through a door.

 

Stiles was immediately assaulted by the smell of cooking food, sweetness from the desserts being prepared right before him and the happy chatter of working people.

 

Everywhere was busy, no hands was idle.

 

“Is that our rescue,” a woman asked. She had long dark hair and looked a lot like the hostess Stiles noticed.

 

“Yep,” the waiter smiled at the woman. “Laura this is Stiles, Stiles this is Laura, chef and Co-owner of this restaurant.”

 

“Hello Stiles,” the woman said as she garnished another dessert plate. “Just take a seat over there and Isaac will be there with a few desserts in a moment.”

 

Stiles looked behind him were she had gestured and saw a small table with to chairs. It was out of the way but with a view directly to the kitchen. Stiles was sure it was VIP’s only who normally sat there.

 

Unsure he sat down, feeling the eyes of the kitchen staff on him.

 

“So,” Stiles said carefully. “Get a lot of date-rescues?”

 

“Not as many as you would think,” Laura smiled at him over a decadent piece of chocolate cake. “Most just request that we pretend that we’ve got an urgent call. Not everyone get an invite to the kitchen though and certainly not form-” Laura was interrupted by the hostess bursting in to the kitchen, a big grin n her face.

 

“Laura we need to save the security tapes. Derek is giving Jackass hell. He isn’t holding back anything. It so funny,” she laughed gleefully.

 

“What happened,” Laura asked, one part confused and one part curious, as far as Stiles could hear.

 

“I have no idea, Jackass was here on a date and then Derek just went over there and suddenly he was yelling and carrying Jackass out of the room,” her eyes meet Stiles and the grin got positively bigger.

 

“Oh I see,” she smiled predatorily.

 

“Stiles, this is Cora. Unfortunately my sister and my employee,” Laura smiled. “Cora this is Stiles, Derek's rescue.” She gave Cora a weird look, wiggling her eyebrows in a way Stiles found slightly terrifying.

 

“Well, he is cute,” Cora said, giving Stiles a look that made him feel more like a animal at a fair than a confused guy in a kitchen. _And who the hell was Derek?_

 

A curly haired guy came over with two plates filled with different kind of desserts. Stiles tried not to drool as he immediately took a big bite of the chocolate cake, giving a porn wothy moan at the taste.

 

The curly haired guy looked on with an amused smile. “ Glad to see you like it,” he quirked an eyebrow and Stiles tried not to feel judged. Like anyone could blame him this cake was delicious.

 

“Also just ignore Laura and Cora. She likes to freak people out and Ned the jackass’s secretary usually makes her life a living hell when she makes reservations. Cora has tried for weeks to get Derek in here and throw him out. Seems like she got her wish.” The guy smiled. Stiles was feeling very confused.

 

“I'm Isaac by the way,” he added.

 

 

“All this just because I liked the chicken,” Stiles asked bewildered. The entire kitchen turned to look at him. Stiles just got even more confused.

 

“Wait Derek didn’t say?” Laura asked and Cora started to giggle.

 

“Who is Derek,” Stiles asked. “The guy with the chicken?”

 

“Yes,” Laura said with a smile. “Derek’s chicken is the only recipe I make that isn’t my own. It was as a tribute to my brother Derek, who is the second owner of this place.”

 

“And your waiter,” Cora smiled smugly, “And the guy I'm pretty sure is trying to ask you out in his own very odd way.”

 

“No way” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from saying. The wait- Derek - was way out of his league. “He was just trying to be nice” he stuttered .

 

“Derek hates people, he despites being a waiter and was only here to cover another waiters shift. That shift ended just after you arrived, yet he stayed,” Cora said softly, serious for once. “Besides, he’s been watching you all night,” she shrugged, the smug smile back in place.

 

“Oh,” was all Stiles could say and he was kind of glad that Derek decided to walk into the kitchen right then.

 

“Jackass is banned,” he grumbled sourly. “The jerk had the nerve to blame me for the fact that his date left. he was also very annoyed when I asked him to leave, had to throw the idiot out-” He looked at Cora and Laura, his eyes flickering between them before they hesitantly landed on Stiles.

 

“What did they do this time,” he asked fearfully. “What ever it was it is properly a lie and you shouldn’t buy it.”

 

“So you didn’t rescue me in the hopes of asking me out yourself,” Stiles rushed, cursing him and his stupid mouth for just blurting that out.

 

Derek looked a little bit like he had been hit over the head with a three. Then the most amazing blush Stiles had ever seen in his life started to spread on his cheeks.

 

“I just-” Derek muttered.

 

“Yes he did,” Cora and Laura yelled from behind Derek. The blush was getting deeper.

 

Derek coughed, “I hoped that I might persuade you, yes”. He sent a withering glare over his shoulder. “But was planning to wait to later. I don’t want to impose.”

 

“Not imposing,” Stiles rushed out, “No imposing what so ever. Actually I’d love to.”

 

“Really?” Derek's voice rose a few octaves, like he was surprised and Stiles nodded vigorously. No way was he turning Derek down.

 

Isaac walked over to Derek and handed him a box. “Be safe lover boy and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He then clapped Derek on the shoulder and took Stiles almost untouched plate.

 

“Please put me out of my misery and go through that door over there and take the elevator to the pent house. It’ll lead straight up to Derek's place. Be nice, if you break his heart will cut you up which would be a shame because you seem like a nice guy, now scoot before Cora and Laura start too and poor Derek will retreat completely into himself.”

 

Stiles looked at Derek who was now beet red and looked a little like he wanted to run and hide.

 

“Who would have though you could actually get your waiter to go,” Stiles muttered. Beside him Isaac was chocking on a laugh so Stiles rushed up, grabbed Derek's hand and made for the door.

 

“If you don’t want this,” Stiles said carefully once they reached the elevator, “You go in the elevator and leave and I’ll find my way out. But if you do want this, which I really hope because I kept wishing I was with you instead of Ned all night, then please, please take me with you into the elevator.” Stiles really hoped he didn’t sound as desperate a he felt.

 

The metal doors opened and Derek stepped forward. To the day he died Stiles would remember the way his heart literally skipped a beat as Derek took his hand and dragged him with him into the elevator.

 

Stiles had Derek’s kitchen the night after for dinner- this time made by Derek himself.

 

___

 

It’s two days later that Scott gets a huge bouquet of roses delivered to his work. He looks in confusion at the card that says:

 

_Thanks for making me go out with the world’s biggest jackass._

_Never set me up again, ever!!!!!!_

_-Much love Stiles and Derek_

 

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, a big thank you to my lovely beta (and friend) Ayla. None of my writing would be the same without her,
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://hopeless-ships.tumblr.com/)


End file.
